John Doe
by GreenGage
Summary: John Doe est une jeune homme normal qui vit sa petite vie banale dans un village pittoresque du nord d'Amestris. Pendant ce temps, a Central, le jeune Alphonse Elric est paniqué par la disparition aussi soudaine que mystérieuse de son frère aîné. (Rating T au cas ou.)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs.~

Ce premier chapitre débute ma fiction et pour cela avant de vous dévoiler l'histoire, il me semble important de souligner certains points. Aussi, ce que vous lisez là, sera une sorte de chapitre fourre-tout.

Pour commencer, je dois vous prévenir que la parution des chapitres ne sera pas régulière. Vous pourrez voir sortir des chapitres deux jours d'intervalles comme deux semaines et j'en suis désolée, mais ma vie de dévergondée ne me permet pas d'avoir un plan de parution. Merci de votre compréhension.

Par la suite, je me sens dans l'obligation de signaler que cette fiction faisant intervenir des personnages, lieux ou évènements, n'appartenant pas l'univers FMA, elle pourrait ne pas correspondre certains faits du manga. J'en suis d sol e aussi mais ce sera pour les besoins de la fiction.

Cette histoire, vous l'aurez compris, sera vraiment personnelles, et ceci tant, cette fiction sera certainement la première de pleins d'autres ayant un lien. Je m'attacherai au fait de créer une fiction sur une intrigue dont la fin ne sera que la fin de cette m me intrigue. Vous comprenez ? Pour simplifier, cette histoire est la première partie d'une grande histoire qui verra le jour petit petit, de fiction en fiction.

C'est donc pour cela, et je finirai ainsi, que ce premier chapitre sera aussi un répertoire personnages . L'histoire comportant une multitude de personnage OC , ou personnages inventés , vous pourrez les retrouver ici avec quelques informations. Les mises-à-jour se feront petit à petit afin de ne pas gâcher le suspens. Bien sur, je préviendrais des Màj à chaque nouveau chapitre, si Màj il y a.

Aussi, je préconise aux personnes n'ayant pas encore lu au moins le premier véritable chapitre de passer leur chemin et ne revenir sur ce qui suit (ou suivra), que plus tard.

Merci tous et bonne lecture.

[Ps : Cette fiction n'a aucune prétention, son auteur non plus.]


	2. Chapter 2

Bon... Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas aimé ce chapitre. Oui, je sais, encourageant, hein ? Mais j'aime pas les scènes d'exposition, et puis c'est le genre de chapitre plat qu'on peut lire en écoutant « call me maybe »!... En fait, je trouve que a fait très conte de noël !  
Enfin, tout a pour dire que je vous demanderait de ne pas juger de l'œuvre sur cette seule scène, c'est pas mon fort.  
Suite ce chapitre, je mettrais certainement prochainement les profils de deux nouveaux personnages.  
Enfin, et avant de vous laisser lire, vous remarquerez peut-être un ou deux plus ou moins gros clins d'œil une certaine série télévisé dont je suis fan... A vous de trouver ! Ceci est un challenge !

Bref, enjoy, et pitié, ne vous crevez pas les yeux avant la fin !

* * *

John, c'est pas beau.

« - Et Ewan, c'est plat.

- Ewan ça a du charme, et puis moi au moins j'ai un vrai prénom, c'est pas du toque !

-J't'en foutrais moi, du toque ! »

En ce doux matin de février, au milieu d'un petit chemin de campagne enneigé, deux jeunes blondinets se sautent dessus comme leur habitude, l'un plus grand que l'autre fini par avoir le dessus en tirant le plus petit par la queue de cheval qui attache ses cheveux.

Alors que leur gymnastique matinale s'agrémente de mots doux et autres surnoms affectueux, une rouquine emmitouflée dans son manteau et son écharpe, restée jusque là en retrait, s'approche des garçons pour les séparer d'un air blasé. La routine de chaque matin depuis quelques mois déjà. Les garçons placés à présent d'un côté et de l'autre de la jeune fille, les jeunes gens continuent leur chemin en se lançant de continuels regards de défi quand le sujet principal de conversation reste le patronyme du garçon à la queue de cheval.

« C'est vrai, on aurait pu te trouver mieux. Je sais ! On va te trouver un prénom cool ! T'as une tête t'appeler... Harry !

-Luke !

-Russell

-Adam !

-Jack !

-Elohim !

-Ewan bis !

-ASSEZ ! »

L'alliance du blondin et de la rouquine fut briser par l'impatience du petit blond qui on essayait de trouver un prénom. Celui-ci enfila ses mains dans ses poches, enfonça la tête dans les épaules et accéléra le pas pour se retrouver une distance raisonnable des perturbateurs qui accoururent, riant, ne laissant pas un moment de répit ce pauvre petit John boudant.

« D'accord, si tu aimes tant John, tout va pour le mieux, relativisa la rousse.

-C'est pas a, j'aime pas vraiment, a fait vieux, non ?

-Alors pourquoi ne pas te choisir toi m me un prénom agréable ? Tu as la chance de pouvoir faire ça. »

Un regard un peu désolé vers son interlocutrice et un soupire. Non, c'est pas si facile que ça de changer son nom officiel, et quand bien même, là n'est pas le problème.

« Un vrai prénom j'en ai un. J'ai un père et une mère, quelque part qui m'en ont donné un. Alors je peux pas juste choisir au hasard. Il suffit d'attendre et je le retrouverait. Je pense. »

Un silence quelque peu inconfortable s'installa entre les jeunes gens. L'amnésie de leur ami n'était pas le sujet de discussion favoris d'Ewan et la rouquine, il y avait donc toujours un petit malaise quand le sujet venait sortir.

Tu m'diras, en te voyant, je comprend pourquoi tes parents auraient voulu se débarrassés de toi.

Et revoilà les deux blonds entrain de se sauter dessus mais cette fois-ci la rouquine abandonna avant d'avoir essayé, les laissa s'entre tuer tous seuls comme des grands et passa son chemin.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà arriver leur destination, l'école de Gouzevo*.

Séparés pendant la journée, chacun avait passé une journée des plus normales, dans un cadre normal, avec des professeurs et des élèves normaux, bref, une journée de cours banales.  
Devant la grille un peu délabrée du pittoresque établissement, la rouquine s'est adossée une barrière et souffle dans ses moufles en se demandant pourquoi diable vivait elle dans le nord si elle supportait si mal le froid ?

« Amélia ! »

Il fallut un instant de plus que le commun des mortels la jeune fille pour se rendre compte que c'était elle qu'on appelait. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait appel et se trouva très vite face au petit blond. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu reconnais même plus quand on t appelle ? Et c'est moi qui ai des problèmes d'identité ? »

Il leva un sourcil tout en affichant un sourire moqueur que la rouquine prit garde de lui ôter d'un léger coup de coude dans le ventre. Elle rajusta son sac sur son épaule et ils prirent la route.

« C'est que j'ai tellement l'habitude qu'on m'appelle Amy.

-Je préfère Amélia. a fait très... Conte de fée ?

-Et moi je peux m'accoutumer de John. »

Il s'échangèrent des regards et un sourire complice. Les inconvénients qui vont de pair avec une amnésie même temporaire prenait beaucoup de leur temps, et certaines fois, les irriter franchement, comme ces rendez-vous chez le médecin deux fois par semaines. Aussi, n'étant que très rarement seuls, ils avaient appris apprécier ces moments où ils se racontaient les banalités de leur journée en toute simplicité.

« Par contre, je refuse de porter le nom Doe une fois mariés.

-Une fois quoi ?! »

Enchérit un peu trop impulsivement le blond ayant tourné pivoine des pieds la tête, ce qui provoqua l'éclat de rire de sa vis-à-vis, un rire qui adoucit légèrement la nouvelle teinte de John qui esquissa un sourire, se moquant de sa propre maladresse.

Quelques pas à peine et les voilà arrivés devant le seul cabinet médical du village. Ici, John se retourna vers Amélia et agita la main de façon floue en signe d'au revoir. Ce quoi la jeune fille répondit en empoignant la main mouflé du jeune homme pour l'attirer vers elle et déposer un léger bisou sur sa joue rosies par le froid dont la température monta instantanément en flèche. C'était pas vraiment son genre les démonstrations d'affection en publique, heureusement, les seuls témoins étaient les vieux vélos recouverts de neige et les portes fermés un un vieux chien qui passait par là. Puis la rouquine s'en alla laissant John sur le pas de la porte du cabinet qu'il franchit, comme chaque fois, contre cœur.

* * *

Ouais... Enfin, voilà c'est fait, mais quand m me, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
Bon, maintenant, sachez que comme mon ordinateur est un peu pourri et qu'il me coupe internet une fois sur deux, vous ne devriez pas tarder avoir le deuxième chapitre. Je vous rassure, j'essayerai de faire mieux, et de tout façon, on changera d'horizon.

*Gouzevo, parce que le nom du village est encore plus pittoresque que celui-là même. (Gouzevo est un véritable petit village... En Russie.)


End file.
